powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeuth
'Zeuth '''is a UN-backed paramilitary organization comprised of military personnel, volunteers and their immediate families from across the Earth. Their primary objective is to act as an independent defense force for the entire globe against external threats, able to act without the need to deal with legal red tape of a military body bound to a single nation. They were formed through secretive manoeuvrings conducted by Rex Uluru during the events of Stellar Corps. Unbeknownst to his fellow Rangers, Rex successfully set up the treaties to ensure Zeuth’s independence, financing and exclusive rights to mass producing Demi-Zords. History Foundation The groundwork for Zeuth was laid little more then a week after Rex's recruitment into Stellar Corps, when he published a preliminary paper on a Nuclear Fusion experiment he had conducted using technology from the Satellite Base. Originally he had planned for Zeuth to be a UN-based power company, but the escalating battles forced him to reimagine Zeuth as a defense force. It wasn't untill he sent to Balgora Glory to the UN in New York that his requests where taken seriously, and with the assistance of the United States and Australian members of the Defense Council, he was able to convince the other members of the UN to support the formation of Zeuth. Alchemy War Expansion Liberty Conflict Ever Forward Demi-Zords A List of Demi-Zords manufactured for and fielded by Zeuth. First Generation Zeuth's original Demi-Zord line-up. All use Uluru-Type Fusion Reactors for power and to ignite their rocket fuel. *SC-007 Balgora Glory - Original Prototype given to the UN and Zeuth for Mass-Production. This proved too expensive, and the design was refined. Eventually piloted by Ibis Devora. *UNZ-001 Balgora Mark 2 - Refined and stripped down compared to the Glory. Three test models were built. They lost the ability to fire, and their Stray Turrets held only a single special weapon. *UNZ-001M Balgora Mark 2M Mass Production Type - Further refinements and abandoning the Stray Turret weapon completely allowed the design to be mass produced economically. Made in China. *Euro Fighter Spitfire 2 - Europe's contribution to Demi-Zord development. Fastest and lightest of the First Generation, it was the only one to feature the ability to transform from Warrior to Fighter mode and vice versa. *KV-90 KzarGard - Russian built and designed. Heavy focus on armour and heavy weapons made it a powerful artillery support machine. *Z/A-11A Phantom 3 - American Engineering through and through. Comperable to the Balgora Mark 2M in adaptability it is slightly slower and bulkier. Equipped with the same Radar Absorbing materials as the F-22 Raptor. Second Generation Demi-Zords granted greater performance through Uluru-Type Fusion Reactor-powered Light Wave Propulsion. *AZT-002 Throne Zwei - Created by The Alchemist and Piloted by Elandra-3. It was believed destroyed during the final battle of the Alchemy War and the pilot killed. Both suddenly returned during the Liberty Conflict and sided with Zeuth to protect her new family. *AZT-004 Throne Varanus - Created by the Alchemist and Piloted by Elandra-12, who later changed her name to Chie Hikari and became Rex's assistant. It was a prototype that used the frame of the Thrones to test weapons and features for the Seraph model. It was mothballed after the Alchemy War. *AZS-104 Seraph - The Alchemist's mass produced Demi-Zord, built to counter Zeuth and piloted by clones of Elandra. Of the estimated 20,000 built, only 16,497 are accounted for. Third Generation Notable Members *Rex Uluru - Founder, Council Member, Head of Research and pilot. *Chie Hikari - Formerly Elandra-12, Rex's Assistant, Council Member and pilot *Kimberly Ann Hart - Former Ranger, Council Member, Second Captain of the ''Kokoda *Phoenix - Real name unknown, Ace Pilot, Leader of Phoenix Squadron *Ibis Devora - Ace Pilot, Current Leader of Glory Star Squadron *Isa Regent - Formerly Elandra-3, pilot, Leader of Cerberus Squadron Category:Stellar Corps Category:Thantosiet